Together
by Maige
Summary: A summary of Madison and Arthur's history together. 2p!CanakoxEngland. Two-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Anyone remember me? Anyone who read my work still here? No? Is there even still an interest for Hetalia fanfiction on this site? Ah well, it's fine. I deleted a good chunk of my stories when I was going through something, though now I regret it, even though I could just rewrite them all. I haven't written in quite the while but I want to.

This is mostly dedicated to a friend of mine, who's role played this couple with me for a long time. I hope you like it!

This will be a little different from my other fanfics. Yes, fem!Canada. But, 2p!Fem!Canada (just gotta add some more ! to that and we'll have a proper party). I got really into the 2P and she's the only Hetalia character I'll still play and, hey, still love that old MapleTea, no matter what universe they're from, no matter the sexes of the characters, etc. This takes place in a world where there is no 2p world, the different countries intermingle in one world.

So yeah, remember again, this is 2P Maddie, not my normal Madeline.

Usual warnings apply.

* * *

When she first came to his house he wasn't all too quite clear on what to think of the lassie.

She came in a carriage, having travelled for several hours by a horse-drawn vehicle from New France to New England. A servant of his had been sent out to retrieve her and at first Arthur was somewhat worried that she would believe that the lack of the Brit's presence when it came to picking her up would make it seem like he didn't care in the least about his new charge.

He didn't want that.

Yet, at the same time he simply couldn't leave Alfred behind and Alfred was just in no state to go on a tiresome, long journey up North. He was beginning to go through that phase of childhood where he became clingy to his 'parent' figure and, furthermore, was starting to take tantrums over several various occurrences. England didn't want to even think about bearing a long trip up North and back with Alfred, at least not at the moment.

Having Alfred as a colony had made him just a smidgen more accustomed to acting like a parent, but like all parents there were just times where he did not want to deal with a child having a temper tantrum and thus would do anything to keep said temper tantrum from happening.

Anyhow, yes, he was uncertain of what to make of little Madison. He had been standing at the doorway to his not so humble abode (it was a lovely piece of work, a fitting mansion for an empire of a country to live in), Alfred sitting beside him on the porch. For once Alfred was still and quiet, as he was so excited to meet his new sister he was frozen with said excitement. Arthur was all the grateful for that.

The carriage had arrived, the servant who had been sent to get the little girl and the little girl stepping out.

Even from far up the path to the house Arthur could tell.

She looked _pissed._

Her hair was pure golden like Alfred's, though a touch paler, with a tiny curl sprouting from the side of her head. Her eyes were a strange, rolling mixture of blue and violet. Her body was adorned in a simple white dress, and in her arms was the tiniest bear Arthur had ever seen; the tiny thing couldn't have been any bigger than a puppy.

And yeah, she did not look pleased as she stomped up the pathway to the house. The poor man who had gone to retrieve her was struggling going after her with her several bags in his arms, looking not so pleased himself. It probably wasn't all too pleasant spending long hours in a carriage with a grumpy little girl.

"...Madison," Arthur spoke awkwardly as she stepped up to him. She was such a tiny thing, even smaller than Alfred. The girl didn't even come up to his knees. Yet she looked like she could possibly be even more trouble than Alfred.

Arthur knelt down beside her, reaching out a hand to gently grasp her shoulder. "Madison, I know-"

"Don't touch me," the little colony spat at him, taking one hand away from her polar bear to slap at his hand.

Arthur blinked.

Alfred giggled.

After giving Alfred a 'buckle up' sort of expression, Arthur swung his gaze back to Madison, adopting a rather stern look.

"Now Madison. That is un proper of a lady to speak like that and it even more un proper for a lady to strike someone. I know that you're upset that you have to leave France, but it's unfortunately the way things have to go for now. You will simply have to deal with it, young lady."

He reached forward and grabbed her wrist.

Maddie stilled.

She sucked in a deep breath.

And she _screamed._

The poor man who had the misfortune to be so close to her mouth went stumbling back, nearly careening into the door. He stared at the furious girl, stunned. Behind her the man who was holding her things also went stumbling backwards, almost dropping all the bags in his arms.

Any of the neighbours probably thought someone just died over there.

There was silence for a long moment before Alfred broke it. He laughed gaily and hopped towards Maddie, taking her free hand in his own and swinging it back and forth (surprisingly she did not protest to her fellow colony touching her). A second later he hugged Madison to him, squishing the bear between them, and laughed again.

"I like her, Artie! She's as loud as me!"

Arthur grimaced. This would serve to be the start of a many headaches.

* * *

Madison was a complicated girl.

She never spoke fondly of her Papa, yet she did seem to miss him as she was clearly upset about being away from him. Oddly enough she never cried because of that. She just looked grumpy and spat at people and sicked her polar bear on them.

Kumarie was also an odd sort. She was quite fearful, often hiding under furniture, but one word from Maddie and she turned into a tiny, vicious machine who bit at ankles and absolutely refused to let go until her owner told her to.

The only person who was allowed to touch her was Alfred. They spent long hours together in their rooms or in the backyard, doing whatever sort of game children do. Arthur let them be during these times, though naturally if they were outside he had someone sit out there and keep an eye on them while he was working. The children were both a rambunctious sort and as such there were times where their play went to far, or they got into trouble under other circumstances.

There was the time Arthur heard Alfred suddenly let out a screech and dashed to the scene only to have a nearby, frazzled maid explained that the children had been playing and Madison had bit her brother figure on the arm.

In the first show of emotion other than coldness or anger that Arthur had seen, Maddie was actually comforting her brother, her tiny arms wrapped around his tiny frame. She soothed him with the few words of French he would ever hear from her in his life, apologizing over and over. She explained to Arthur that they had been playing a game where Madison was the monster and she unfortunately got a little too into the game, her imagination getting the best of her as she had eventually tackled Alfred to the ground and clamped onto his upper arm with her mouth.

Arthur insisted on punishing the little Canadian for the act...but Alfred, despite being the victim here, would have absolutely none of it. He clung onto Madison all the harder and sent Arthur a sturdy glare, proclaiming that he was strong enough to be able to take a bite (despite the fact that he had been previously crying his little blue eyes out).

When the two of them weren't getting along they were fighting for Arthur's attention and affection. Both Alfred and Maddie craved for attention and would let it be known whenever Arthur was in the room, attaching themselves to his legs and talking over each other as they rambled on about whatever came to their minds, getting louder and louder as they attempted to get their words heard over the other.

At one point, Alfred had shoved Maddie to the side with a curt, "It's my turn to talk to him now!", causing her to topple over onto her back. Arthur had then given an alarmed, "Madison!" before the lass immediately propped herself up and gave America a good conk in the face with her small fist, and one of their few fights broke out from there.

Despite the need for attention when Alfred was around, Maddie didn't seem to want to have anything to do with Arthur. When it was just the two of them, she appeared to not care about the man in the least, acting as if he wasn't actually there. She spoke coldly to him and sicked her polar bear on him if he ever tried to touch her. At least she didn't scream like that first time; but dear lord for a frightened little thing, that bear could really do a number on your arm with her tiny claws and teeth. Tiny they were, but sharp they were as well.

This...somewhat changed one night a few months after her arrival, during a thunderstorm.

In the middle of his dozing, as he had been right about to go to sleep, Arthur's door opened. Soft footsteps padded through the room, and instantly, in his sleepy position, he knew it wasn't Alfred. Whenever Alfred was scared, he would come practically flying into his room, screaming his head off; usually enough to wake the servants and get them to come flying as well to see what all the trouble was about.

But these footsteps were light, not rushed. There was no screaming. A small figure crawled onto his bed; he could feel the very slight dip in the mattress behind him as the girl knelt there, as silent as could be.

A few moments passed, and when Arthur figured that Madison would not speak, he turned around and gazed at her blearily. She gazed back at him. Her thin features looked stern, but she was noticeably trembling. From the looks of it, she wanted him to ask what was the problem.

So he did.

"Madison...what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare and Alfred won't wake up," she answered promptly, giving Arthur a look that clearly said that Alfred was a idiot for not waking up for her. Then her face, surprisingly enough, softened. She was still trembling and for the first time since she comforted her brother figure Arthur noted that even though she seemed like an angry little girl, she still was a little girl who could get scared by things like dreams.

Arthur raised one arm, inviting her lay down next to him. "You can sleep with me, if you'd like. I think you'd know by now that Alfred won't wake up for anything, lest it's food."

There was a second of hesitation, before Madison crawled closer and curled up to his form. She pressed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around herself, muttering a quiet, "Thank you." Her knees drew up to her chest, making her look as tiny as ever.

A burst of fondness rose up through Arthur's chest, despite himself.

* * *

After that, it was much more pleasant.

Though, Maddie still proved to be as much as a handful as Alfred.

She hated having her hair combed, claiming that everyone was far too rough on her delicate scalp. At one point Arthur was hunting her down, when he found Alfred outside in the backyard, staring up at one of the trees. When questioned to if he knew where his sister was, he smiled and laughed, pointing up to the tree he had been looking at.

Arthur nearly took a heart attack when he spotted Maddie sitting on one of the tree branches.

He demanded for her to get down, only to get a sharp reply of, "I will never bend to the patriarchy!'

It got all the more worse when Alfred tried climbing up the thick trunk as well.

Yet, there were better moments.

As the two of them started getting older, Maddie seemed happier around Arthur. She laughed more, smiled more. She was still a troublemaker and threw insults right, left and crooked (though Madison did claim that her insults meant that she loved the person she was insulting), but Arthur was simply pleased that she was more friendly in his company. They had long talks together over various things and often played games. Maddie was particularly fond of chess.

His colonies continued to grow older.

And then the wars came.

"Alfred wants me to join his states."

Maddie laughed and mouthed, "Gross," as tea splattered over the table, spraying from Arthur's mouth. The Brit coughed violently a few times in quick succession, before wiping at his mouth and - with a pinch of embarrassment - sopping at the tea with his handkerchief.

"Sorry about that luv...what do you mean, Alfred wants to you join his states?"

He was given a stare that spelled out his idiocy for him. "Like I said, he wants me to become one of his states."

It seemed like eons since Alfred had left. Arthur had gone through plenty of horrible times in his life, it's something that was bound to happen when you were practically immortal...but this had been the worst, one of the worst experiences he had ever to suffer through. The boy who he had practically raised as his own child...left. A war had broke out, and he had won. Arthur had broken down in front of him on the battlefield, and that was that.

Madison tended to his wounds. She didn't seem to care that Alfred was gone (she had assured Arthur that everything would cool down and they'd be close again, not that Arthur truly believed her words), but there was obvious worry for her caretaker. He knew she had been worried that he was going to try to do something drastic. And as horrible of a start they had, they were much more easy going around one another now.

Arthur cleared his throat and rubbed his palm against his throat. A tickle of fear trembled through his stomach, similar to what he felt when Alfred started to claim he wanted his independence. Once more, he cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly quite dry.

"And...do you want to go to him?"

"No," came her answer, in her usual blunt promptness. Maddie couldn't help a snort as she flipped her hair extravagantly. "Whenever I want my independence, I don't want to be just that. Truly independent. I don't want to be under anyone else. I certainly don't want to be under Alfred!"

"Oh. That's good." A great rush of relief flooded through Arthur's system; yet there was one little thing that kept him a bit worried.

_Whenever I want my independence. _

It would come eventually.

Arthur watched her for another moment. She was sipping at her tea with a grimace - she hated the beverage, but he refused to give her anything else other than that and water; she wanted alcohol but he stoutly refused it! - and looked away from him. Already she was growing fast, her body that of a young teenager. Everything about her was budding, her breasts and hips swelling to traditional feminity, legs growing long. She was already only four inches below his own height. She wore fashionable clothing, being quite fond of what she thought were cute clothing.

He didn't know if he was ready to go through it again.

He wasn't even ready for the next couple wars.

* * *

When he first found her on the ground of her burning city, Arthur was sure she was dead. Alfred had killed her, he had killed the last thing that was precious to him, killed her because she didn't want to join his stupid, silly country, killed her because he couldn't stand the fact that she didn't mind staying with Arthur for the time being. He approached where she lay, Kumarie sitting beside her. The bear's white fur was stained in blood.

Alfred lay some meters away. Seems all three duked it out quite fiercely.

Madison's skin was burnt in several places. Her eyes were closed. He touched her and they opened.

She gave him a lot of looks. Usually it was a 'you're an idiot, but I still love you' sort of look.

This one simply spelt out one simple phrase.

_Your fault._

Now, Maddie would never say to anyone if that was what she was truly thinking while staring back up at him through pain laced eyes. But to Arthur, that was the only thing he could make out through his own hazed vision, and that was what he believed.

Next, Alfred's capital was burnt down.

Maddie was satisfied. As Alfred wailed in pain, she turned to Arthur, nodded and said, "Let's go home."

Arthur would never decide if this had been a wrong or right decision.

Though, perhaps he was leaning strongly to the former.

Perhaps.

* * *

When she left, he didn't really know what to think. Maddie's citizens were demanding freedom. Riots were breaking out. They wanted to have away with the whole thing, be apart from England once and for all. Then-

"I want my independence."

It had been a much smoother process than what had happened with Alfred. No wars around this time. Arthur didn't know if he could've bore another war between he and someone whom he loved. After those last two, he didn't know if he could take another war with anyone at all.

She packed up her things and said goodbye to the servants. Over the years she had become quite a coy little thing. Arthur had spotted her more than once or twice with the younger servants, flirting and teasing and sometimes doing the lip lock. It aggravated Arthur to no end - that was not how a proper lady should act!

Really though, Madison never acted like what he thought a 'proper lady' should act like.

After saying goodbye to the others, she said goodbye to him. Placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth and left. Now she looked like she could have been sixteen or seventeen. Arthur's heart ached, but he let her leave.

They were on good terms. They would be better than he and Alfred were.

* * *

"Ohhhhh you son of a bitch!"

Arthur's head snapped up from his paperwork. "Madison-?"

The blonde slammed her hands against his desk. Her face was livid. One hand came up and compulsively brushed back at her curl, fruitlessly trying to get it to stay down. The other hand clenched up into a fist.

It was 1914. August. Britain was entering the first world war.

Canada was as well.

"You SERIOUSLY have the audacity to drag me into another war-?!" she hissed, bending over the desk to get desk to get close to his face. "And against my will? Against the will of my men who could so be easily killed in this whole stupid mess?!"

All she got in response for several seconds was a flabbergasted stare. It had been years since they had seen each other. After her becoming an official country, they had only met up once for a visit. Though they had heard about things going on in their countries they had yet to actually hear a peep out of each other since then.

She had grown even older, now a woman looking in her early twenties. She had thickened up somewhat in several areas, sporting a wide mid section; though she looked like a girl who'd only get rolls on her stomach when she'd squat or sit down cross legged. Her violet eyes were enraged, and she looked both beautiful and haggard at once in her anger.

"Madison," Arthur started carefully, folding his hands in front of him calmly. "I'm afraid my boss still has some say over what your country does. Although you are your own country, I can still claim some...authority over you when it comes to certain situations. You and your people will be coming into the war alongside my people and I."

By this point Maddie looked like she was going to blow up. "How can you be so calm about this?! My people are going to die out there."

"And so are mine," Arthur replied coldly. "I have as much say as you do over this."

That did not appease the enraged Canadian. She looked plainly liked she wanted to throttle him, and if that happened Arthur would accept it. As cold as he sounded, he did feel bad about having to drag her into this horrible thing.

Finally, Maddie spat, "Fuck you," and turned on her heel, rushing out of the room. Her heels clicked rapidly against the floor as she left.

Arthur sighed and sunk back into his chair. So much for the two being on good terms.

* * *

More time passed. The only time Arthur saw Maddie was on the battlefield and during meetings. They didn't speak past needing to chat about important matters concerning the war and their strategies.

The war passed. Another came. That passed as well, and another one started between Alfred and Ivan.

More wars came and went.

He rarely saw Maddie.

They saw each other at meetings. Never spoke to each other. He heard about everything that happened to her country, heard about everything that happened to her as well.

There were...rumours about her, to say the least.

About her bedmates.

Arthur remembered that she liked to flirt with those who worked at their house, but word was that after the Cold War started she had gotten especially promiscuous. The list of the people she supposedly went to bed with went on and on; Germany and Prussia (supposedly it was at the same time), France (he would never believe that), Alfred (he would NEVER believe that as well), Netherlands, Australia, the Asian countries, Ukraine, Belgium, Russia, the list seemed to go on forever. He didn't know whether to believe it or not until asking Alfred about it one day, during the 90s.

"What, you want to get with her too, old man?" Alfred asked, wiggling his eyebrows, earning an frustrated splutter.

"N-no! We haven't talked to each other in decades anyhow," Arthur huffed, lacing his arms over his chest. "I was just curious. She was one of my colonies after all, I have to make sure that she acts properly."

"Weren't you a big sex fiend too before you got all gentleman and shit?" the American asked in a cheeky tone, wiggling his eyebrows again. He took a sip of his coke, brandishing a shit eating grin.

The conversation pulled into an argument and Arthur forgot about it for a while.

More years passed. The twenty first century rolled around. By now he had seen her only at the meetings a million times. She always wore a rather fashionable looking set of professional clothing for the meeting. Sometimes she would sleep during the meetings, only to be woken up roughly by a shouting Germany (who often had to wake up Italy and Greece at the same time). Other times he could catch her playing on one of those handheld games while she was waiting for the meeting to start.

Eventually 2010 came. The Olympics came with it. Arthur came to Canada with several other nations, his eyes on Maddie the whole time during the opening ceremonies. She was wearing an adorable long sleeved shirt with a lace pattern at the long sleeves, and a pink skirt with suspenders attached to it. Her eyes absolutely glowed as she watched the performance go on.

Arthur felt his heart swell, as he did all those years ago when she crawled into bed with him.

He had to approach her.

* * *

"Madison?"

She turned at the sound of her name. Her arms seemed swallowed in the white lace of her large sleeves, despite the thickness of the limbs.

She was his height now. He could look directly into her eyes without tilting his head.

A smile crossed her face and Arthur relaxed. He had been hoping she wouldn't look blank or pissed when she saw him. He didn't know how he would react if she had reacted that way. Arthur coughed awkwardly and tugged at his tie.

"Wow. You didn't have to wear something so formal," Maddie said before he could say anything, placing a hand over her mouth to mask her smile.

Arthur's face reddened and he tugged at his tie again. "I, ah-" Why was it so awkward trying to speak with someone you haven't with for years?

"I'm just kidding," Madison said with a laugh, eyes crinkling from the movement. "Why are you acting so weird? I know we haven't really spoken in forever but I've never seen you look so awkward around anyone." She curled a piece of hair around her finger and grinned coyishly. "You have a crush on me or something?"

That broke Arthur out of his funk as he shook his head and glared at her. "I do not. I'll also have you known that you're still young enough to get a swat for speaking cheekily to your elder." Despite his words, his face eventually softened. "I should at least be lucky though you're not like your younger self. Your teasing would have been a touch more cruel."

"I was not cruel when I was young, you and Alfred were just wimps," Maddie muttered. She kept her smile and extended out an arm for him to take. "If you're going to make the effort of approaching me, you might as well take me out somewhere."

And so he did.

* * *

He learned several things about her from there on.

She was quite...flirtatious. Several times she had said sweet words to him, batting her eyes. Brushed their hips together, brushed their hands together, their arms, their shoulders. She knew just the right tone to use and just the right words to use. Apparently, teasing was going to become a favourite hobby.

She had three particular passions: video games, fashion, and singing.

When it came to video games, she had pretty much every console. Arthur knew next to nothing about those sorts of things, but listened patiently as she described each console and several games she had for each one.

Funny enough, she could not play horror games. Not in the sense that she was bad at them, simply that she was terrified of them.

They had been playing a game together called Corpse Party. When they were in the infirmary and a ghost appeared, Maddie's hands flew onto Arthur and she squeezed her eyes shut, muttering a chantra of, "Merde merde merde tabernac tabernac!"

Arthur raised a eyebrow as her character was killed from the lack of running away, amused. "I didn't know you get scared that easily. And I have never heard you speak French before. Fear manages to get it out of you?"

"Oh shut up!" Maddie cried, her grasp getting tight enough to hurt.

"I remember the night you had that nightmare," Arthur went on, chuckling a little. "First time I've seen you show me an emotion other than childish need or anger."

"...you do?" One eye reluctantly opened.

"Of course. That was the first time you really showed yourself to me...it was also after that you finally started to be nice to me."

"Hey, I had a good excuse to be mad at you at the time," Maddie mumbled, both eyes opened now. "You took me away from the guy I considered a father."

Arthur felt his stomach fall. She had a point. Ever since he had taken her into his home it had been bad for her...and with that two sentences, with all the time they had spent together in the last couple of weeks, the guilt of everything swept down on top of him.

He gently picked the laptop she had been playing on and placed it on the other side of the Canadian, before taking her into his arms. Maddie stiffened, then relaxed.

"I'm sorry for everything," he breathed. "For taking you from him, for all the wars that came after. For your burning, for the War of 1812, for the great wars."

"Hey," Maddie laughed, a bit uneasily. She patted his back awkwardly. "Those first few were hundreds of years ago. Besides, I went into the second world war myself. You don't have to apologize for that. I'm seriously over it."

"No. I _do _have to apologize. Even if it was in the past." Arthur rested his head on top of hers, running a hand through her wavy hair. "I needed to get it out of me."

"Well then...I apologize for the times I was a brat. Fair enough?"

Arthur laughed, a high and pleased sound, as he drew her closer, molding their bodies together. He ducked down to press their noses together, smiling widely. "Of course."

Several seconds passed as they looked at each other from their close perspective.

Maddie leaned forward a bit until their lips met, then quickly drew back. "S-sorry, I-"

"You don't need to be sorry," Arthur interrupted plainly before diving back in.

It was interesting to see how different people were during sex.

She was so much more quiet than her usual brash self, at least at the beginning. As Arthur pressed his hands against her breasts, thumbing the nipples, she gave off such small moans and whimpers, each sound going directly to his groin. He jerked his hips against her, earning more soft noises.

She only started to make louder noises when he was deep inside of her, snapping his hips in quick rhythm. Her hands clawed at his back, nails raking down small welts on his skin. Her long legs encased his hips, dragging him closer and deeper.

As they finished, he kissed her again and held her close.

Love burst in him again.

...this time though...with a pinch of regret.

* * *

This'll probably be a 2 parter, if I'm still interested enough! It took me months to write this alone as I kept growing interested then disinterested again. I don't know how many Hetalia fans are still out there on, but it'd be nice to get at least a few reviews! Also I do apologize if this is clunky, I haven't written anything other than this in months.


End file.
